Through Glass
by Bloody Nikki
Summary: SPNG: X thinks back to a girl he met and wishes to see once more. Set after the shows opening. Take your pick as to where in the three parts. It doesn't mater.


_Note: I do not own this show! I put this here so that it does not get mixed up with the orginal Speed Racer show. To me, this show is an AU type of story. I story is set after the air of the show. X is in his room thing over a day before the show started. Listen to Through Glass as you read it. It makes it sound really sweet. Oh, the title comes from the song Through Glass by Stone Sour. I've had this up under another account and thats why its the same. So, don't bitch._

I am a great racer, one of the best there is. I have a girlfriend that everyone wants. Everywhere I go, I am showered with praise. Yet deep down, I'm unhappy.

I know that I should be happy. I have everything one could every hope for. I have a beautiful girlfriend and friends I somewhat care about. I may not have been happy, but I was okay. I mean it was liveable. I never thought much of it. I raced like I normaly would've and then I played happy around _my friends_. I acted as if I was happy with my life, but I wounder now if I was ever really happy with them...with her.

After a while, all the races became one big blur. I lost apart of myself in the rash of the track and the roar of the crowd. The saddest part was that no one seemed to notice. It made me question if there was anyone who cared about me. It took awhile but life finaly came crashing back. I remember the screams of joy, the smiles, and the flashs for the papers after one of my races. It all felt empty in away, like it was fake.

I waited in the locker room for the fans to leave the track. I wasn't in the mood to duel with them. When I was sure that most of them had left, I exited the room slowly. As I walked out, I saw a girl around my age waiting in the hall. She looked towards me and smiled one of the truest smiles.

"Hi X!" She said as she moved in front of me. I could tell that this was a little uneasy for her. "I watched you race. It wasss amzing." I had heard all this before but it didn't feel the same coming from her. I look into her eyes ready to tell her off when I noticed how pretty her hazel eyes were.I couldn't words to say at that point. Her shoulder lenght blonde hair famed her face perfectly. She still had that baby round faced but it fit her well. Her nosie was small and cutie. While I watched bite her light pink lips, I noticed her skin felt so soft as I shook her hand. I couldn't help but look her over. I did this partly to stop myself from the thinking rude thoughts and partly because I felt I had to burn her image into my mind.

She was about the average hight for a female, but she came up to my eye level with her sliver high hells. Her toe nails were painted black. She had nice long pale legs. She wear a white skrit with a black X that circling around the front and back. Her skrit was about seven inches above her knees. Her shirt was a black sleveless top cut a little deep, but not too deep and it was tight on her body. On her left wrist, there was a small Black X that crossed the front and back nicely. The mark wasn't too noticable. It could easily be covered up with a braclet about three inches wide.

"Nice X, on your legs." I remarked on the black X on her right leg. It was half hidden behide her skrit. I couldn't help but think about what else could be hidding behide her clothes when she suprised me.

"I got it because of you. Do you like it? I was tring to have it match the one on your arm. It come out a little thicker." She smiled brighter this time. I could tell she really ment what she said and that she was a little worried about sounding like a freak.

"I think it's fine." I pushed my hands into my pockets and thanked God she was both looking at my face and a few feet away. "But why me?" I said acting like it hadn't affected mt body.

"Will your my favorite." I sighed with unhappiness. So, I thought, She was just like the rest.

"You did it because I'm the best."

"NO!" She screamed back. I looked at her angery face. "I did it because you are my favorite. When I frist saw you race, I had all put given up on racing. It was like you completed apart of my soul while you raced. You brought heart and soul back into the racing world." She puased to see how I took what she said. "I came here to see whats wrong. I don't see your heart or soul when you race. It feels empty to me."

I gazed into her eyes. She was going to cry...over me. "How could you tell?"

"I don't know. I just could." She said this in a sweeter tone. "Whats wrong? Did something happen or do you need a change?" She sounded like she really cared.

"I...I"I had wanted to say something when I heard someone yell the name Bella. The girl turned her head back then handed me something. I saw it was a photo of me. Her nails, painted in a mix of red, black, and sliver, covered up the year at the top, but I could tell the picture was from a few weeks ago.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." I wrote something down on the picture of me as her friend screamed for her again. She looked a little worried and in a big hurry. "Sorry...I have to go. It was nice to talk to you." She ran off but stopped half way down the hall. She turned to wave goodby before running out of sight.

It had happened a few months ago and she is the only thing I can seem to think about. Scine I met her, I can only see my girlfiend as ugly and cruel. My friends seem so fake and empty. And now I have my heart and soul out on the track again. You see after ever race I wait for her. She hasn't come yet. But maybe she will. Unlike other racers, I no longer race for fame or glory. I race for her, Bella. She is what keeps me going and one day I will see her agian. You see I wrote her a note and for some reason I know I will see her agian. So, now all of have to do is think about what I'm going to do next.

'_**Maybe your right. I may need a change from all this. I have been unhappy but I don't feel that way around you. I will wait for you after ever race. Please come see me soon. X'**_

_Note: Okay what do you think. I don't know where to put this. I would like to put it under cartoons-Speed Racer Next Generation, but I don't know how to do that. But if that comes up then or you how to make that happen, then I will move it there. The last part in bold is what was put now the picture. If you like, I will write a story based on this. R and R. Thank you for reading. _

_P.S. This was a little hard for me. I tried to make it sound like it came from a male and I think I did ok for a girl._


End file.
